


Berries

by TRCelyne



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, POV Third Person, Post secret ending, Slice of Life, also smutty things but nothing explicit, fluff overload, saeyoung gets cockblocked: a story of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCelyne/pseuds/TRCelyne
Summary: MC loved berries, and Saeyoung loved MC.





	Berries

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I started seeing berries everywhere at the supermarket, I got excited because I love those fruits so much, and it sorta inspired me. Tbh half of the things I say about MC in this are taken from me.
> 
> Anyway, MC loves berries, shenanigans happen, Saeyoung is in love, Saeran tries to avoid third-wheeling his brother.
> 
> Have fun reading this!

It had all started when MC had fallen sick. Nothing serious, just a bad flu, but enough to leave her curled up in a foetal position under the covers, Saeyoung adding a few extra ones on top of her to keep her warm as she squeezed her 707 plushie against her chest. He had offered sharing his warmth with her by spooning her, but she had weakly refused, not wanting him to get sick as well. Usually, she was the one who cooked, saving him from a lifetime of Honey Buddha Chips and Ph.D Pepper in the process, but he knew she needed healthy food to recover. And that meant he had to try to understand how the stove worked. He was able to create robots from scratch and hack computers, so having a talk with the stove should not have been a hard task, right?

He had ignored the curious glances people shot him when he had parked his white Lamborghini in front of the convenience store – an odd luxurious spot in the common scenery - instantly speeding his way inside. He had dragged Saeran along, and both of them had wandered confusedly between the shelves. Vegetables and fruits were best against illnesses, right? That also meant no ice cream, no chips, no soft drinks.

So when he had passed in front of berries, Saeyoung had taken a few steps back with a grin.

 

\--

 

"MC~ my lovely space princess~" Saeyoung chirped happily, slowly opening the door of his bedroom.

 

He needed a couple of seconds to adapt his eyesight to the surrounding darkness, as a muffled hum came from under the covers. He walked to the bed, putting his tray on the bedside table, and sat next to her as she nuzzled against his thigh with a sigh of relief. He gently ran his cold fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp. Her roots were drenched from the sweat caused by the fever.

 

"Saeyoung..." she mumbled faintly against his jeans, lingering on the feeling.

"I brought you food." He said with a tender voice.

"I'm not hungry..."

"Do it for your loving boyfriend??" He bargained, making her look at him.

"...I bet you made porridge by crushing Honey Buddha Chips and mixing them with Ph.D Pepper." She stayed silent a second, then frowned "...wow, that would be such a weird mixture."

"Worth trying, though!" He laughed, then helped her sit up "Jokes aside, I made you real food. Full of vitamins and good stuff for my lovely girlfriend~"

MC chuckled and rested her head against his shoulder for support "Sounds wonderful... what did Chef Seven cook for me today?"

 

He made her lean against the headboard and turned the bedside lamp on so they could see better. She groggily turned her head to have a look at the tray he had brought.

 

"Is this ratatouille?" She asked.

"Yup. We bought several kinds of vegetables with Saeran and we looked up a recipe we could do with that. Plus I remember you saying you wanted to try French cuisine someday. We almost burned it but I tasted it, it's edible, I promise. And~" he took a bowl that he presented to her as if it was an offering "berries for dessert."

 

He had expected her to be happy, but not _that_ happy. The gasp she let out was adorable.

 

"You got me berries??? You know they're my favourite fruits, right??" Her body was weak due to the illness but that did not prevent her eyes from shining.

"I didn't, but now I know." He kissed her forehead and put the bowl down to take the plate "but ratatouille first."

"…Saeyoung?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She gave him an innocent smile and he felt his heart beat slightly faster "Feed me?"

 

He could never say no to that.

 

\--

 

Saeyoung had discovered a lot of things about his girlfriend. First through the CCTV, then when she had started living with him. 

MC liked video games, but only the strategy ones. She was not that much into LOLOL, nor did she like beat-them-all type of games. She preferred Fire Emblem and Professor Layton for that matter. Final Fantasy was quite her thing, too.

She always checked her food whenever she ate something. He had been a bit puzzled by the habit at first - especially since she did it subconsciously - and she had explained that once in primary school she had found a caterpillar in her salad, and had always checked her food ever since.

She loved jewellery. Back at Rika's apartment, she had left her jewellery box in the bedroom and changed her earrings and necklaces regularly, using the mirror in the entrance corridor. It was a simple gesture in itself, but he always found it enticing. That's how he had fallen in love with her, watching her flip her long brown hair to one side to fix her pendants, then to the other in a precise motion, leaving her neck open to his sight. He had felt guilty at first, witnessing bits of her daily life intimacy, but since there were no cameras in the bathroom nor the toilets, technically, he wasn't doing anything wrong.

She didn't like fizzy drinks and sweet-and-sour food. So when she had joined him in the bunker, she had gone on a scavenger hunt throughout the place in search for food other than Ph.D Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips. She didn't particularly like to cook. But he had left her no choice, and she had often asked for him and his brother's help to make sure she stayed motivated, or else she would end up living off tea and ramen, a slightly healthier combination than his.

But he had never heard about the fact she liked berries. All sorts. Cherries, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, blackcurrants…redcurrants being the only exception. Cranberries were okay, but only dried.

 

“Say-“ He asked one day as they were lying on the couch, him playing on her 3DS and resting his back against one of the armrests, her facing him and reading a book. A bowl of blueberries was on the coffee table, within her reach “How come you never mentioned you liked berries before?”

“Mmh?” She lifted her head and gave him an adorable look, processing his question “Why I never said it? I suppose I never got the occasion.”

“I spend my days proclaiming my love for Honey Buddha Chips though.” He chuckled.

She shrugged “Fruits are so expensive, I only buy them for special occasions, like my birthday or during one of my “treat yourself” outbursts.”

He pretended to be hurt and put a hand over his heart “So that’s why you use my money for?? Giving in to your guilty pleasure and buying berries once a week?”

 

She pinched her lips and looked guiltily at her blueberries. Seven burst into laughter and put the 3DS away then crawled his way to her, sneaking between her arms to prevent her from hiding behind her book. He kissed her neck, then made his way up to her cheek in between chuckles.

 

“I’m kidding, honey. You can buy all the berries you want.” He pecked her lips between each word “Every. Thing. You. Want.” He cupped her cheek when she giggled, and gave her another kiss “But seriously, I have enough money to buy new cars on a whim, I think it’s not too much for me to lend you my credit card so you can buy fruits, right?”

“…Right.” She finally said, although unconvinced.

“MC, I swear it was not my intention to make you feel guilty.” He played with her necklace of the day, a bright blue fake Swarovski crystal – he had always liked how that one reflected the light and sparkled on her skin – and brushed his lips against her ear, speaking lowly “Or if you prefer, I can cover you in jewels.”

He definitely felt her shiver under him, but she did her best to keep her tone neutral as she spoke “If I wanted jewellery, I would have dated Jumin instead of you, you know?”

“My my, so shallow~” He teased, grazing his teeth on her neck “Who knew you could be such a gold digger, MC~”

She pouted and tilted her head the farthest possible from him, but she did not push him away “So that’s how you see me? As a frivolous woman? I thought you had me in higher esteem, God 707.”

He made his way to her collarbone, smirking against her skin and drawing a pleased sigh out of her “Uhuh~.”

“You’re giving me contradictory signs, Sir…” She whispered.

“Am I?”

“You are…” She put her book on the table, almost missing it in the process, then ran her hand in his hair as Seven held her closer “I’m a shallow gold digger, yet you seem eager to gain my affections…”

He gasped silently against her skin as he felt her leg rubbing between his teasingly, but laughed nonetheless, although it sounded more like a growl “I want to make sure that gold is not the only thing that you dig…”

“That was kind of lame, Saeyoung.”

 

Both froze on spot and MC turned her head towards the backrest of the couch, on which Saeran was leaning, arms crossed, an unimpressed and slightly annoyed expression on his face. She instantly pushed her boyfriend away with a yelp, burning red. Seven grunted as he fell flat on his back, his head bumping against the armrest.

 

“Oh m-my God I’m s-sorry Saeran! I didn’t know you were here!!” MC stuttered in shame.

He shrugged “I was in my room. But Yoosung’s coming over in twenty minutes so if you have… stuff to do, you’d better stop here.”

 

            Seven groaned loudly as he ran his hands on his face. He had saved his brother and this was how he was thanking him? By _cockblocking him_? Was that payback for his sins? It was unfair, he had not done anything to Elly in the past six weeks at least. He didn’t do anything wrong to deserve this kind of punishment.

 

“Oh, right, sorry about that.” His girlfriend said, sitting up properly “We bothered you, my apologies.”

 

Oh no, he was not having any of that.

 

Saeyoung stood up and grabbed MC’s hand, pulling her up. He dragged her behind him, mumbling under his breath that he had lost all privacy in his own home and that he couldn’t believe that he was being betrayed by his own twin. She burst into laughter as she stumbled behind him, but followed him to his bedroom nonetheless. Once the door slammed shut loudly, Saeran let out a proud snort and sat on the couch, resuming his brother’s Professor Layton save while he settled the forgotten bowl of blueberries on his stomach, his feet resting on the coffee table.

 

\--

 

            God, he needed a break. His head hurt from staring at the screen for so long, and a distraction would definitely not be unwelcome. As if Seven’s prayers had been miraculously heard, the door of his room opened slowly. He spun his chair dramatically, crossing his legs and resting his hands on the armrests.

 

“I was waiting for you, agent 606.” He said with a fake serious voice.

“What can I do for you, God Seven?” she played along, closing the door behind her with a hand, holding a large bowl in the other.

“I need some assistance.” He wriggled his eyebrows at her, making her chuckle.

She walked to his desk, swaying her hips ever so faintly in the process, and he tried his best to not stare at them as she put the bowl next to his mouse “Of course, what can I help you with?”

 

            She yelped when he tackled her into a hug and pulled her on his lap, swinging her legs over one of the armrests swiftly with his hand. She burst into laughter as he nuzzled in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close, one of her hands playing with the strands of red hair above his nape.

 

“What’s wrong, Saeyoung?” She murmured as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

“Can’t work.” He mumbled against her skin.

“I can’t do it for you.” She giggled.

He squeezed her tighter “I just need a Baymax hug. Please help me recharge my batteries.” She hummed in agreement and he groaned at the adorable sound “No, not like that, you’re charging the wrong batteries.”

 

MC laughed again, and cupped his cheek to make him look at her. He looked so tired. He gave her a tender smile nonetheless, and she kissed him softly. He instantly relaxed against her lips with a faint sigh. He slipped a hand under her tank top, but she stopped him when he went above her navel.

 

“Uhuhuh, you’re not going to work if you do that~” She teased.

“Maybe I will.” He replied, stilling his hand nonetheless. He smirked at her “Wanna give it a try?”

She shook her head “You couldn’t keep an eye on the CCTV and do your work at the same time back then, and you really think you’d focus while taking me on your desk? I think you’re overestimating yourself here, agent 707. And I’d be slightly jealous if some hackers got half of your attention when the whole thing is about focusing on me, don’t you think?” She kissed him again but escaped his lips when he tried to return it, and stood up “C’mere.”

 

            He ignored the creaking of his knees as he obliged, following her while she took a few steps further and turned around with a bright smile. She took a deep breath and slowly lifted her arms above her head, stretching her spine in the process. Even on her tiptoes, she could not manage to be taller than him.

 

“Is that an invitation to tickle you?” He teased.

“No, idiot.” She rolled her eyes “Stretch with me.”

 

            Saeyoung giggled and imitated her. He didn’t admit it out loud, but standing up and stretching actually made him feel a bit better. Chasing the stiffness away from his limbs, he almost felt the blood rush back to his fingers and feet. That’s when he realised he had been feeling cold the entire time. She helped him and guided him, improvising a small yoga session – even if she technically did not know anything about yoga – of five minutes. It was only when he let out – without realising - a sound that was borderline indecent as he let his arms fall to his sides that she decided to stop, her cheeks burning a little.

 

“Wow, I feel a lot better.” He sighed. He walked to her and kissed her forehead “Thanks, babe.”

“You’re welcome.” She patted his chest “Mind if I stay with you? I’m bored. And I brought food.”

He pointed at the bowl on the desk behind them “Porridge made of crushed HB chips and Ph.D Pepper, I hope?”

“Nope~” She said as she kissed his cheek “It’s yoghurt with muesli and raspberries. It’ll be better for you.”

 

            It was indeed quite a change, but at least having his girlfriend curled up on his lap, and sharing her lunch with him by feeding him one spoon out of two, actually helped him focus. The fact that she also called him to order whenever he deviated from his work probably helped a lot.

He also loved the sweet taste the fruits left on her lips.

 

\--

 

            The sun was warm against his skin, and he lingered on the feeling, his arms crossed on the roof of the car. Birds were chirping, and he could even smell summer – if summer had a smell – coming closer day by day. The sky was blue, so blue. It was so peaceful, it felt like a dream.

 

“Saeran!”

 

            The young man slowly lifted his head and turned around when he heard the sing-song of the voice of his brother’s girlfriend. He noticed the bag she was carrying seemed a bit heavy, and he took it from her hands to put it in the trunk of the yellow Ferrari. Not that there was space for anything else, anyways. He didn’t even know if there would be enough space for his legs in the backseat of the car. Why did Saeyoung _always_ buy luxurious cars with no space for neither passengers nor luggage?

 

“I’m super excited for today!” She chirped with a bright smile, as she rearranged her large straw sun hat on her head and put a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

“Me too…” He said softly.

“Then show it a bit better!” Saeyoung laughed as he suddenly appeared by MC’s side, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close with a beaming smile.

“Saeyoung, stop annoying your brother!” She giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Right. Ready for an amazing ride in the mountains?” He gave MC an overall look, checking her white sundress out “You look amazing today, babe. You’ll put us to shame.”

 

Saeran walked away, rolling his eyes, as they flirted with each other like the lovebirds they were. They were so lovey-dovey it was disgusting.

Luckily, he didn’t get to third wheel them for long. Saeyoung had quickly focused on the road, making sure he didn’t exceed the speed limit or else his girlfriend would get mad at him. MC had started a random conversation, always making sure Saeran was included in it, and he was glad to feel so welcomed. That girl’s warm heart really did wonders.

She took a box out of her small handbag, opened it, and held it out to him.

 

“Go ahead, have some.” She said with an inviting smile.

 

            The young man glanced at the light blue star shaped plastic box, which was full of cherries, blueberries, and blackberries. Apple slices were coating the sides of the box, making a nice – although unplanned – presentation. His lips twitched in an amused grin. He was obsessed with ice cream, Saeyoung was obsessed with chips, and she was obsessed with fruits. He didn’t mind, actually. It was fun to see.

 

“Thanks.” He said as he picked up a slice of apple and a couple of berries.

“You’re welcome!” She hummed happily, then turned to his brother and fed him a few fruits, to make sure he kept his hands on the wheel.

 

            They needed around two hours to reach their destination. MC had not visited the mountains in a while – except when they had gone after him, which technically did not count -, and was very enthusiastic about it. Hiking was not part of the program, but they had found someplace they could have a walk at without too many difficulties.

They parked the car and went out, Sayoung taking care of the bag while MC put on a night blue cardigan, for it was always a bit chilly at altitude. The followed a stream nearby, Saeyoung bouncing from one rock to another, followed by his girlfriend. Saeran walked behind them by the riverside, putting his hands in his pockets and watching over them silently. The air was fresh, and the regular sound of the water flowing at his feet was more soothing than he wanted to admit. Maybe he would record it later.

 

            A yelp, followed by a splash and a loud laughter mixed with a cry pulled him out of his reverie. His brother has tripped and fallen feet first into the cold water, soaking his sneakers to the ankle. His entire body was tensed in pain and horror, a strangled shriek escaping his lips, meanwhile MC had crouched down on the rock behind him, holding her sides and tears rolling down her face as she laughed. The echo of their voices resonated through the mountains, and the corner of Saeran’s lips curled up ever so faintly. She helped him get back on the rocks and he took his shoes off, pouting like a child until she kissed him to make him stop. His ego probably hurt a lot, especially since she couldn’t help but randomly burst into laughter at the memory of it, even hours later.

 

\--

 

“Why are you staring at me?”

“Uh?”

“Why are you staring at me…?” Saeran repeated, feeling his cheeks get warmer.

 

MC blinked several times and lowered her plastic plate and chopsticks. She looked utterly confused, visibly cut in whatever thoughts she had while eating. After the tragic accident that shattered Saeyoung’s honor – to quote his words – they had decided to stop to have lunch, and emptied their bag to prepare their picnic. MC had taken care of everything; preparing salads, cold meat, rice, kimchi, songpyeon – even if there was no special occasion to prepare some, she just felt like it – and, of course, what was left of her fruits.

 

“Was I staring at you?” She said, visibly embarrassed.

“My my, I could almost imagine you’re starting to have a crush on my brother.” Saeyoung teased, and she blushed hard.

“N-no! I swear! You know you’re the only one I love, Saeyoung!” She mumbled, before looking down in shame.

He laughed and lied down on his back next to her, trying to meet her gaze “I’m kidding, love. I know you don’t. Although this makes me curious. What were you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about what recipes I could make with berries except cakes and pies…” she admitted, scratching her neck “I wondered if I should try making jams, and watching Saeran reminded me that he likes ice-creams so… What about sorbets?”

“You’d make sorbets?” The young man asked, surprised yet pleased by the attention.

“Wooow, that’s a cool idea!” Saeyoung chirped happily “Do you think we can try making sorbet out of PhD.Pepper?”

 

MC giggled and Saeran rolled his eyes.

Of course he’d ask that.

 

\--

 

Saeyoung couldn’t keep his eyes off her. The way she moved, the way her dress followed the lines of her waist and hips, the silky aspect of her hair, her beaming expression. He could look at her for hours and still be satisfied with that. After all, wasn’t it what he had done for days before they met? And now she was there, within his grasp, giving him unconditional love which he sometimes doubted he deserved. She was scampering around, humming to herself happily as she picked up wild strawberries. She had spotted them on their way home and asked him to park their car for a while. The twins waited patiently for her, until Saeran got tired and lied down on the backseat for a nap. The sun was already low over the horizon, casting warm orange lights on the mountains, making her dress and skin glow as she focused on her task. He loved her. He loved her so much. She was a miracle, _his_ miracle. Without tearing his gaze away, he picked up his phone from his pocket and took a couple of pictures of her. He knew the colours would not look as bright as he was seeing them, but if he could keep at least a fraction of the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, then he would gladly do it.

He felt something wet on his cheek, and he brushed it away with the heel of his thumb. MC lifted her head when she heard the raspy gasp escaping his lips.

 

“Saeyoung? Are you okay?” she asked, slowly standing up, drenched in orange sunlight. She was breathtaking.

“I…I…” he choked, before wiping his eyes again.

 

She looked at him worriedly, put her box on the ground, and walked to him. She cupped his cheeks and searched for his golden eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” She said with a low voice, brushing his bangs away with the tip of her fingers.

“I love you so much…” He whispered.

She smiled tenderly “Is it something you should be crying about?”

“I’m… You’re so beautiful and I…” He squeezed his eyes shut “I’m sorry, this is stupid…”

 

MC wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in while she stood on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder. She expected him to squeeze her tight; however, he gently placed a hand between her shoulder blades, the other on the small of her back, as if she could break beneath his touch. As if she would vanish in an instant.

 

“I love you so much… It’s scary.” He whispered in her neck.

“Love is scary, but it is a beautiful thing. Don’t you think?” She said, twisting a strand of his red hair around one of her fingers.

“Look at what love did to V.”

“Saeyoung.”

 

He lifted his head to look at her, and saw her worried frown. She tugged on the collar of his sweater with a hand, the other still in his hair, to pull him closer until he could feel her breath on his lips as she spoke.

 

“V was… an exception. He loved Rika more than his own life, and that’s what destroyed him. He was blinded by his love – in every sense of the term – and that’s not… That’s not healthy. I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself for me, I don’t want you to be self-destructive, I want you to stay by my side and support me, the same way I support you… Do you understand? My happiness is seeing yours, it’s you being alive and well, it’s you being happy.”

 

She pressed her lips against his as a way to conclude her speech. His fingers dug into her clothes faintly, and he held her tightly against him as he returned it with the same gentleness. Her hat fell on the grass with a soft thud. He loved her. He loved her, and she loved him too. Without her, his life had now no meaning. She sighed against his mouth and parted her lips to nip his, then deepened the kiss. They took their time, sharing their love and care through the tender gesture, the same way they had done it before and would do it again. She wanted to show him how important – how _vital_ – he was to her, to her happiness, through every particle of her body.

 

“I love you.” She whispered when she broke the kiss to breathe.

“I love you too. To the moon and back.” He whispered back, a smile finally making its way to his lips.

“That makes quite a lot of trips to the space station.” She chuckled, then kissed him again, before letting him go and resting back on her feet.

 

The space station. His eyes widened faintly at the realisation, but MC did not notice for she turned around to go pick up her box.

He’d take her to the space station.

 

\--

 

MC buried her face in her pillow to muffle her laughter, her shoulders shaking as she swung her feet back and forth in the air. Saeyoung was lying on his stomach next to her, mimicking her position and grinning, glad she had liked his joke.

 

“Wait wait, I have another one!” He said, and he cleared his throat while she peeked at him from the corner of the eye “What’s a vampire’s favourite fruit?”

She snorted “Oh god, I expect the worst. I don’t know.”

“Neck-tarines!”

 

She burst into laughter again and rolled on her side to face him, her hair sliding on her neck and tank top as she did so.

 

“Oh my…!” She massaged her jaw with a small frown “Ouch… I laughed too much…”

Saeyoung instantly snuggled closer and started kissing it “Better?”

“You should stop making me laugh.”

“Your life would be sad if I didn’t make you laugh. However…”

 

She lifted an eyebrow at him, trying to understand what was on his mind. She expected the worst when he smirked like that. Proof was, he started making his way to her neck, biting her skin and nibbling it. She quickly tried to remember – already she saw the hickeys coming -  if she had finished her foundation or if she needed to buy some soon; Saeyoung made it difficult for her to do so, keeping her distracted with his mouth against her pulse point.

 

“…I could make you scream instead.” He finished. She had almost forgotten what he had been talking about in the first place.

MC chuckled weakly “So, are you a vampire?”

“I might be…” he growled as he pushed her on her back to continue what he was doing.

 

MC closed her eyes and arched her back so he could run his hands on it, beneath her strap top. He obliged, focusing on the goosebumps his fingertips left in their wake on her skin. Her hands slowly made their way up his arms and neck, until they settled in his hair, messing up the strands even more than they naturally were. Slowly, he kissed his way down, lazily pushing her top up until she wriggled her way out of it, and left a trail of kisses on her chest and stomach. His gaze wandered on her skin, until it fell on the transparent bowl on her nightstand. He smirked as he nibbled around her navel.

 

“MC?” he purred, and she lifted her head to look at him.

“…Yes?” She breathed out.

“Do you know what my favourite variety of raspberry is?” He asked, looking at her with a playful smile.

“No? What is it?”

“That one.”

 

            She knew she should have understood it right away the very second he took a deep breath and loudly blew air against her stomach, making her squeak in surprise. She started laughing, begging him to stop, but he did not listen to her, his hands joining in as he started tickling her sides relentlessly. She tried to catch his hands, but they seemed to vanish from her skin every time she brushed them to reappear magically somewhere else. She soon ran out of breath, and he let her go only when he noticed the small tears that formed at the corner of her eyes. He let her pant and catch her breath, standing above her and watching her doing so. When their eyes met, she smiled at him, and he returned it as he took his glasses off.

 

“You’re a disaster.” She whispered breathlessly.

“But I’m _your_ disaster.” He completed with a crooked grin.

She rolled on her side to catch a blackberry in the bowl and faced him again “And these are not raspberries.” She announced, before putting it between her lips without eating it.

Saeyoung chuckled “I know.” He bent down to kiss her, trying to eat half of the fruit in the process, but she hummed against his lips and pushed him away.

“Bad idea.” She said, licking the corner of her mouth to get rid of the juice “It’s messy.”

“I could pretend it’s your blood and go vampire-like on you.” He grinned.

She lifted an eyebrow “Was that a way to suggest you want to try food play?”

 

Saeyoung shrugged as an answer, but his averted eyes and the playful smile on his lips gave it all away. MC chuckled and pulled him into another kiss, tasting the sweetness of the fruit on his lips. That was quite a change from the usual aftertaste Honey Buddha Chips left on his mouth, but she sure did not complain about it. She nipped his lower lip, drawing a sigh out of him, and he deepened the kiss as he held her closer, squeezing her body against his almost desperately. She tangled her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist, then broke the kiss to catch her breath.

 

“Turn around.” Saeyoung ordered with a husky voice.

 

MC nodded and he let go of her, just enough so she could roll on her stomach. He bent towards the bedside table and grabbed a handful of blackberries. He waited for her to stay still to place the fruits next to her shoulder on the mattress, and started picking them up one by one to place them along her spine.

 

She waited patiently, a bit curious of what he had in mind, but did not move or ask him questions. She closed her eyes and focused on the cold feeling of the ambient air against her skin, and the contrast the warmth of his hands made whenever he touched her. Once Saeyoung was done, he bent over her and brushed her hair away from her nape to kiss it.

 

“Don’t move.” He whispered in her neck, making her shiver.

 

The next second, he was gone. She could feel the warmth of his legs straddling hers, but except for that, she did not know what he was doing. Probably taking his time to look at her body.

 

            She tensed, holding back a gasp, when he started kissing his way up her back. He started at the limit of her underwear, kissing, nibbling and licking, his hands tracing random patterns on her sides. She felt him eat the first fruit with a pleased hum, and he continued his journey up at an awfully slow pace. She tried to keep her breath steady by inhaling as slowly as possible, but she felt like she could feel each electric signal her nerves sent to her brain. She bit her lower lip to hold back a small sound, and grabbed the sheets with both hands, her whole body tensing. He hummed in appreciation on her skin as he kept on eating the blackberries one by one, until he reached her shoulder blades. MC was already shivering in advance at the thought, and moaned softly when he finally started kissing her there. She felt him tense in excitement, his breath turning into panting as one of his hands slid under her to reach for her chest. She gasped and moaned again, lazily turning around to face him. She barely had the time to register his startled expression as he tried to stop her with a loud gasp, but it was already too late.

 

“Wai-“

 

            She froze when she felt something cold being squashed on her shoulder. The blackberries had rolled under her with her weight shifting on the mattress, and were now reduced to a pulp. She whined and covered her face with her hands.

 

“Nooooooo my fruiiiits”

“Babe, it’s okay.” Saeyoung chuckled as he kissed her hands.

Her voice came out muffled “It’s not!! The sheets are dirty and we have to clean them right away! Stains from berries are the worst!” She spread her fingers so she could look at him “Also my hair got in the way so I’ll have to clean it as well before it gets sticky.”

Saeyoung sighed as he sat up “Why do I have the feeling there’s always something to ruin the mood in this one-shot?”

 

\--

 

            Saeran opened the door of his room, and almost bumped into MC who was just about to knock. Her arms were full of bed sheets, and her hair wrapped in a towel. If he recalled well, she had already washed her hair that very morning, but he didn’t comment on it. She smiled at him.

 

“Hey Saeran, I was about to put a load of washing on. Do you mind giving me your bed sheets?

He stared at her for a couple of seconds then nodded faintly “Give me a minute.” He went back inside and started undoing his bed, and did not look at her as he spoke “Go ahead, I’ll bring you mine.”

“Okay!”

 

He didn’t know why he hadn’t expected to find her and his brother bickering in front of the washing machine later on. She was bright red, and he kept on teasing her about how quickly they could dirty their sheets or something of the sort – which he, honestly, didn’t want to know about. She slapped his butt in revenge, and he burst into laughter as he caught her in his arms to nip at her neck playfully. God, they really needed to stop that. It was beyond third wheeling at this rate. He cleared his throat loudly and both of them turned towards him.

 

“Ah, Saeran.” MC said with a large smile.

He gave them a blasé look “If I’m disturbing, I’ll come back later.”

“No no no, it’s okay!” She said, then tried to leave Saeyoung’s embrace, who only held her tighter with a crooked grin “Come on, babe! Let me go!”

“Nope~” He teased.

 

Saeran rolled his eyes with a groan and ignored them as he dumped his laundry into the washing machine.

 

\--

 

[Yoosung]

???

I don’t understand.

Haven’t you done that last time already?

[Saeran entered the chatroom]

[707]

Well, technically the door did it for me, so it doesn’t count.

[Saeran]

Are you telling them about your plan?

[707]

Yup!

Gotta show my girlfriend how much I love her!

[Saeran]

Trust me, she knows…

Even I know.

It’s embarrassing.

[Yoosung]

What, that much?

[Saeran]

Do you think I come to your place on my free will?

I just want to escape them.

[Yoosung]

TT_TT

That’s mean!

[707]

Anyway, what do u guys think?

[Zen]

Well, she chose you despite the fact you’re a complete weirdo

So what could get worse?

[707]

Thx for the support Zen -_-‘

[Yoosung]

I approve too!!

 

\--

 

            MC took her shoes off as soon as she stepped inside the bunker, calling for her boyfriend and his brother. No answer came, but she did not worry about it. They were most likely tucked away in their respective rooms to work or something of the sort. Thankfully, Saeyoung had incorporated a voice detector in the door’s analysing process so it could open right away as soon as she said something. She had almost considered starting Arabic studies since he changed the password every week. At least now she just had to smile at the CCTV and say that she was back for the door to unlock.

 

            Saeran was taking a nap on the couch, his red bangs falling in his eyes as his right arm dangled, his fingers brushing on the ground. MC smiled and grabbed the plaid folded under the coffee table and gently put it on him, then picked up the book that had fallen from his hand and placed it on the table. A nice smell exuded from the kitchen, and she tiptoed her way there in silence. Saeyoung was walking back and forth between the stove, the oven, and his laptop on the counter, which displayed several recipes at once. She leaned against the doorframe and watched him do; seeing him cooking was a rare sight, and since she had been bedridden the last time he did it, she was determined to enjoy the view.

 

“You’re home early.” He stated without looking at her.

“That’s how you welcome me?” she grinned.

“Of course not.” He skipped to her and pecked her lips softly “Welcome back, honey~.”

She grinned playfully “I prefer this.” She gave him another kiss, then glanced around the kitchen “You suddenly felt the urge to prepare dinner? Your body suddenly couldn’t handle the sight of HB chips anymore?”

He laughed “If only! But nope, I just wanted to make dinner for the two of us.”

She lifted an eyebrow “What about Saeran?”

“You wouldn’t want my brother to third wheel our home-date, would you?” He smiled at her “Zen’s going to pick him up as soon as his rehearsals are over. They’re going for a movie night with Yoosung and Jaehee.”

MC snorted “Something tells me he’s going to end up being forced to watch the entirety of Zen’s filmography.”

He laughed again “That’s why Yoosung will be there.”

 

            Her gaze wandered on the kitchen, already sighing at the idea they’ll have to clean up the mess he had made. She wondered how he still managed to find space to cook. A small plastic box caught her attention, and she instantly walked to it; Saeyoung caught her by the waist and spun her back into his arms with a smug smile.

 

“Uhuh~, don’t you dare steal the blueberries, you little thief.”

She gave him puppy eyes “Please~?”

She saw his will falter as he frowned “Nope.”

“Pleeeease~?” She insisted, her eyelashes fluttering unnaturally.

He sighed, giving in “Fine. But just one.”

“Thanks!”

 

            She kissed the corner of his lips and grabbed a fruit to eat it. She was about to take another one when he pulled her away gently and guided her back to the entrance of the kitchen, ordering her to go change and prepare for their date instead of disturbing him. She pouted but obeyed nonetheless.

 

            Zen had arrived by the time she got out of the bathroom. The actor checked her out – from her high ponytail to her asymmetric burgundy dress and matching heels – and thumbed up at her with a proud smile. Saeran did the same, although more discreetly, and nodded at her with a small grin.

There was also something in his eyes she could not figure out.

 

            As soon as the boys left, Saeyoung turned all the lights off, except for a few candles on the coffee table in the living room. He had refused to eat in the kitchen – or was just in denial of the cleaning and scrubbing he’d have to do afterwards – and set the table in the living room instead. A candle-lit dinner that looked like a picnic: that couldn’t be more Saeyoung-like. He couldn’t bring himself to do things the traditional way. They sat cross-legged next to each other, picking up food from the various dishes he had made, sometimes having a childish chopstick fight, sometimes feeding each other, always speaking with low voices as if the world could hear their secrets.

 

            She could see the love in his eyes. The trust, the devotion. Behind each joke he made, she could feel the fondness that made them sound a little less sharp than the usual. And she loved him back with all the strength she had in her body. He had saved her like she had saved him; she had slowly opened up about her past, but only when she had felt that Saeyoung was ready to hear it. And that meant when Saeran had started feeling better, when they trusted him enough to not take life-threatening decisions anymore, when they were on their way to have a – sort of – normal life as brothers, when her boyfriend had gained back enough emotional stability for her to rely on him.

 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Saeyoung whispered as he kissed her temple, and walked to the kitchen. He came back half a minute later, holding a cake in his hands. A pie, to be more exact. He set it on the table, in front of her, and she smiled as he plopped down beside her.

“This looks delicious.” She said as she observed the berries carefully arranged to make circular patterns.

“Here.” He said while handing her a knife to cut it.

 

MC took it from his hands and proceeded to cut the pie, while he leaned on her shoulder to watch her do. He gave her a hand when the blade got stuck, putting his hand above hers to add more strength. As expected, it was delicious. He was more skilled at cooking than he wanted to admit, especially when it came to backing cakes. She had already eaten half of her slice of pie when she realised that he had not touched his. He was staring at her intensely, the flames of the candles reflecting on his golden eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He replied with a gentle smile.

 

            He came closer and gave her a soft kiss, before making his way down her jaw and neck, his lips barely brushing against her skin, as if she was made of glass. He followed the line of her shoulder, then her left arm. He held it up to kiss the inside of her wrist reverently, as if he had forgotten about God and started worshipping her instead. He kissed the palm of her hand, then its back, and each of her knuckles one by one.

 

“I love you.” He said calmly, his eyes drifting back to hers.

“I love you too.” She whispered.

He smiled playfully, although she could still feel the love pouring from his gaze “I have something to ask you, MC.”

“Go ahead?”

 

He took a deep breath and fished a cherry-shaped box out of his pants, then took her left hand to kiss it again. She tilted her head to the side, her gaze drifting back and forth between the box and his eyes. He shifted his position to sit a bit more properly to face her, and let go of her hand to open the box and hold it out to her. There was a silver ring inside, clad in various types of gemstones – rubies, garnets, quartzs, tourmalines - with different shades of red and purple but small enough to leave the jewel thin and light. She looked back at him, her mouth slightly agape and her cheeks burning.

 

“Will you berry me?” he asked, barely holding back his grin.

 

She blinked. Once. Twice. Her brain couldn’t seem to proceed the words, the _pun._ He had made a _pun_.

 

She burst into laughter.

 

“I can’t believe you just did this! Did you just _propose_ through a pun?”

He shrugged, holding back from joining her fit of laughter “It wouldn’t be me if I hadn’t, don’t you think?”

“Yes!”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I’ll berry you!” She said as she jumped into his arms, making him fall on his back in the process. He just had the time to leave the box on the table before she knocked it away.

 

She kissed him like she had never done it before. It was soft and giggly and messy, full of love and promises. She ran her hands in his hair and he pulled her closer by the nape of the neck, whispering _yes_ and _I love you_ more than they had done it in a single lifetime. They would love each other to the moon and back, to the space station, to the end of the galaxy, until there would be no berries left to eat in the entire universe.


End file.
